


群魔

by RanVC



Category: TANGRAM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanVC/pseuds/RanVC
Relationships: Tangram - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	群魔

春节过后，Tangram名义上是开工了，但实际上大部分时候大家还是窝在上海宿舍里，该看电视剧的看电视剧，该打游戏的打游戏。

毕竟疫情当前，没事少出门。

宿舍里只有林超泽、高茂桐、李若天和姜京佐四个人。邱治谐因为种种原因暂时留在了台湾，贝汯璘也不急着回来，在台湾陪着邱治谐。

很快就要情人节了，Tangram宿舍的氛围有点微妙。

姜京佐一直暗恋着邱治谐，其实也不算暗恋，他早就和邱治谐表过白了。但是邱治谐半推半就地和他接过吻也上过床，却偏偏不肯答应他的表白。

直到年前邱治谐从上海离开时，才红着眼睛和姜京佐说，他也喜欢姜京佐，但他早知道会有离别的这一天。

邱治谐提前半年就知道了自己要离开大陆回台湾，但他瞒过了所有人，只有同样从台湾过来的贝汯璘是他瞒不住的。姜京佐自然也被完完全全地蒙在鼓里，直到邱治谐走时才幡然醒悟，追悔莫及。

“如果注定没有结果，不如最初就不要开始吧。”邱治谐在机场和姜京佐吻别时，笑中带泪地说出这句话。

姜京佐觉得自己的心碎成了一片片尖锐的玻璃。

贝汯璘很快就跟着去了台湾，说是要去陪邱治谐。姜京佐知道贝汯璘也一直暗恋邱治谐，却苦于自己不能同样飞去台湾，只能在微信朋友圈里看着贝汯璘发出来的和邱治谐在台湾的合影，心里满是酸胀的醋意。

没有情人的情人节，姜京佐不知道该怎么过。

林超泽这边的状况就更复杂了。

林超泽和高茂桐之前谈过一阵子恋爱，还跟着上大学的高茂桐飞去过北京。奈何高茂桐离成熟艺人的心智还有十万八千里的距离，谈起恋爱也总是带着稚气未脱的执拗和顽皮。林超泽总是被他弄得又笑又气。最后在一次注定爆发的激烈争吵后，两人终于一拍两散。

分手后的林超泽过得有些浑浑噩噩，每天除了工作就是两眼放空在宿舍里发呆。所幸李若天和他同住，一直给他做饭陪他聊天，才让林超泽渐渐走过了那段难熬的时光。

只是再见到高茂桐时，心里还是免不了的酸酸涩涩地疼。林超泽不得不承认他还是喜欢高茂桐，就像他不得不承认，李若天也一直喜欢着自己。

李若天很知趣地从没向林超泽表过白，就像林超泽也很识趣地从没和李若天有过过分亲密的接触。

暗恋这种事情，尽管两人心知肚明，只要不捅破那层窗户纸，就依旧可以掩耳盗铃。

谁能想到一场疫情延迟了高茂桐的开学时间，也推后了Tangram的工作行程。三个人就这样不尴不尬地重新凑在了宿舍里，每天抬头不见低头见。

林超泽六神无主。李若天忐忑不安。高茂桐七上八下。

各怀鬼胎。

情人节当晚，林超泽实在不想面对作为前任的高茂桐，便躲在自己的宿舍里不肯出来。

李若天和姜京佐使了个眼色，示意他今晚睡自己宿舍。魂不守舍的姜京佐木呆呆地点了点头。李若天就推门进了林超泽的宿舍。

林超泽小小的一只，正蜷缩在被子里戴着耳机看手机。

“超泽……”李若天有点紧张地咽了口口水，慢慢朝林超泽走近。

“嗯？”林超泽慌乱地收起手机，从被子里伸出毛茸茸的脑袋。

“超泽，我喜欢你。”李若天深吸一口气，鼓起勇气拿出藏在背后的一大束玫瑰花，向林超泽表白。

林超泽吓得一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来，结果一个不注意耳机线被从手机的耳机孔里拽了出来。

几声暧昧的男人的喘息声从林超泽的手机里飘荡出来。

李若天僵在原地，林超泽面红耳赤地低头去关手机的声音，李若天低下头，看见手机上播放着的是一段录音。

难怪那几声喘息听起来如此二叔，想来是之前和高茂桐在一起的时候，林超泽偷偷录的。

音频已经被手忙脚乱地关掉。李若天看着手足无措的林超泽，忽然起了坏心思，他将玫瑰花放在地上，伸手掀开盖住了林超泽下半身的被子。

果不其然，林超泽赤裸的下身半硬半软，暴露在空气中时还微微抽动了两下。

林超泽羞得想要逃跑，却被李若天整个圈在了床脚。

“你在听着茂桐的呻吟自慰啊，我的队长大人。”

林超泽还想开口解释，李若天却低头深深地吻了下去，将所有的争辩悉数封存。

林超泽抬手想要推拒，却被李若天抱得更紧。李若天用舌尖舔舐着林超泽紧闭的双唇，一下下地啄吻，直到怀里原本僵硬的身躯一点一点地软成了一怀春水。

林超泽双唇微启，李若天趁机将舌伸进去，不放过林超泽的贝齿，又缠上了林超泽的舌尖。唇齿交融间，李若天摸索着褪去了林超泽的上衣。

“超泽，我不够好吗？”李若天喘着粗气看着怀里神情迷离的队长，心里满是咆哮的兽欲，又带着对忙内的妒意。

林超泽低下头，不肯回答。

李若天便得寸进尺地咬上了林超泽的耳垂，再从脖颈一路吻至胸前的红豆。林超泽紧紧地抓着李若天的后背，努力不让自己呻吟出声，腰肢却已经软得几乎难以坐立。

“超泽，我会让你舒服的。”

高茂桐急匆匆推开林超泽宿舍门的时候，看到的就是这样一幅春光乍泄的场景。

洗过澡的高茂桐从自己的房间出来，在客厅里只见到了姜京佐。暗叫不好，问还在发呆的姜京佐林超泽和李若天去了哪里。

“林超泽在房间里呢。李若天好像刚才也进去了，还拿着一束玫瑰花。”

高茂桐立刻怒气冲冲地冲了进去。

哥哥是他的，谁也不能抢走。

谁能想到李若天已经得寸进尺地欺身要上了林超泽。

李若天背对着林超泽，听到宿舍门开的声音便知道是高茂桐进来了。他不回头，仍然用手指逗弄着林超泽敏感的乳尖。

林超泽那张被情欲笼罩的脸正对着刚进来的高茂桐。他又羞又窘，带着哭腔向高茂桐分辩：“茂桐，不是这样的，不是的……”

高茂桐没有愤而离去，反而带着挑逗的笑容一步步紧逼过来，跪坐在林超泽身边，假装没有看见李若天的手正在林超泽身上为非作歹。

“哦，是吗？那哥哥告诉我，不是这样，又是怎么样的呢？”

“我……我……”林超泽羞红了脸，他的自尊心不让他亲口向高茂桐坦白自己竟然听着高茂桐的呻吟自渎。他努力伸长了胳膊够着了手机，一狠心闭上眼睛放出了刚才的音频。

高茂桐暧昧的呻吟声夹杂着几声“哥哥好棒”的低吼，飘满了整个房间。

“就，就是这样……我刚才在听这个，被李若天撞见了……呜……”

李若天听着林超泽还在向高茂桐解释，坏心思地用手套弄了两下林超泽已经硬挺的下身，林超泽立刻抑制不住地呻吟了出来。

高茂桐脱下了外套，凑近了林超泽的脸，在他发烫发热的脸颊下落下一个轻轻的吻。

林超泽宿舍里的动静隐隐约约地传到了客厅，姜京佐不用猜都知道房间里现在在发生什么，他叹口气，躲进了空无一人的李若天的房间，继续发着呆。

也不知道邱治谐现在在干什么，姜京佐这样想着，眼睛微微发酸。

手机忽然震动起来，是贝汯璘打来的微信语音，姜京佐顺手接通，听到的是贝汯璘带着狡黠的声音：

“姜京佐，我给你看点好东西。”

语音通话随后切换成了视频。手机上，全身赤裸的邱治谐正被贝汯璘紧紧地搂在怀里，半勃的阴茎甚至也被贝汯璘握在了手里。

姜京佐难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“呜，不要……姜京佐不要看，不要……”邱治谐看到视频真的接通，又看见对面的姜京佐正目不转睛地盯着自己，带着哭腔徒劳地想要遮住手机的镜头，却被贝汯璘迅速地将手拧住，背在了身后。

贝汯璘将邱治谐的双手用皮带紧紧地捆绑住。邱治谐彻底沦为了他手中无法反抗的玩物。

姜京佐咬牙切齿地看着贝汯璘：“贝汯璘，你要干什么？”

“别装了。和邱治谐这么久没见，你不想看看他是什么样子吗？”

“你放开他。”

“我为什么要放开他？我刚才来他卧室，看到的就是他躲在房间里偷偷地喊着你的名字自慰。”贝汯璘说着，在邱治谐的臀部不轻不重地拍了一掌，拍出了邱治谐的一声呜咽。

“他这么想要，我就满足满足他。”

“一会儿我干他的时候，他心里想的还会是你的名字。姜京佐，你就不想听他呻吟着你的名字射精吗？”

姜京佐呆坐在原地，望着镜头对面不安地扭动着身体的邱治谐。他忽然发现自己的下身早已变得粗硬，即便邱治谐明明在他摸不着的异地。

姜京佐垂下了眼帘，收回了想要挂断视频的手，哑着嗓子低声轻叹：“北北，我好想你。”

林超泽早已被脱得精光。李若天和高茂桐此时也已经一丝不挂。林超泽半靠着墙壁，身体因为激动止不住地打颤。

李若天埋在林超泽的腿间，一下下地亲吻舔舐着林超泽硬挺的花茎。高茂桐跪在林超泽侧面，一边伸手蹂躏着林超泽已然肿胀的乳尖，一边掐着林超泽的下巴和他接吻。

林超泽只觉得全身上下所有的敏感点都在被人操控，呻吟声又被高茂桐堵在嘴里难以发泄。他的手刚勾上高茂桐的脖颈，下身的李若天立刻使坏般地将林超泽的下身整个吞咽进去。

“超泽可不能厚此薄彼哦。”李若天笑笑，继续吞吐着口中的物件。

高茂桐拍了拍林超泽不安分地扭动着的臀部，示意他换个姿势。李若天适时地放过了林超泽的下体，林超泽颤抖着换成了随时可以被插入的跪姿。

高茂桐熟练地从林超泽的床头柜里找出了润滑剂，轻轻挤出一点抹在林超泽的穴口。冰凉的触感让林超泽弓起了背，换来的却是高茂桐打在臀上的一巴掌。

白而瘦的臀瓣立时便有了红印。

“哥哥放松一点，不然会弄疼你的。”

高茂桐说着将一根手指缓缓插入了林超泽的后庭，很久未被入侵的后庭难以想象的紧致，光是用手指感受着里面的温热高茂桐就差点自己射出来。

林超泽被异物入侵后感到一阵久违的满足，他的下身越发挺立，在空气里上翘着，一下下地耸动。

李若天钻到林超泽身下，再次用口衔住了林超泽的阴茎。

温热的口腔包围着下体，后穴又被高茂桐用手指一次次地侵犯，林超泽蜷缩着脚趾感受着前后的快感一次次袭来，半张着嘴只觉得自己整个人都要化在这淫靡的夜里。

李若天的阳物也已经硬得不行，在林超泽眼前高高地挺立着，尺寸竟和高茂桐不相上下。

被激发了情欲的林超泽下意识地埋头，含住了李若天的下体。

李若天立时僵直了身子，甚至忘记继续服侍自己口里的玩意。他还从没被这样口过下体，更何况是被自己爱而不得的队友。

高茂桐在林超泽身后则是醋意大发，硬到发痛的物件也没人安抚，他气呼呼地在林超泽身后加多了两根手指。

三根手指一起插入的时候林超泽惊得一个激灵，后穴疯狂地吮吸着高茂桐的手指，前面的阴茎也随之交代在了李若天嘴里。李若天意犹未尽地将林超泽的下体从头到尾都添吮干净，才慢慢从林超泽身下爬起，嘴角还挂着几滴白浊的液体。

林超泽鬼使神差地吻了上去，将原本属于自己的精水重新吃进了自己身体里。

邱治谐不知道事情怎么发展成了这样。

他知道贝汯璘来台湾是因为他一直暗恋自己，但他仍感激贝汯璘愿意陪伴自己度过这段艰难的时光。

对贝汯璘有喜欢吗，可能有一点点。

但绝不是像现在这样，被贝汯璘绑住了双手，吻遍了全身，蹂躏着乳尖还舔舐着双唇。

镜头对面还坐着阴茎高挺、呼吸粗重的姜京佐。

但邱治谐没得选择，被皮带束缚的他只能听任贝汯璘的摆布，没有丝毫反抗的余地。

不过贝汯璘确实很爱他。

被绑起来的时候，他以为会遭到贝汯璘粗暴的对待。没想到落在身上的吻轻柔又细腻，连爱抚都是轻手轻脚的，生怕弄疼了自己。

邱治谐就这样红着脸羞耻地在贝汯璘面前勃起了。

贝汯璘微微一笑，轻轻吻住了邱治谐敏感的顶端。

姜京佐在镜头对面目眦欲裂，恨不得穿到屏幕对面把邱治谐捞进怀里狠狠地操弄。

贝汯璘贴心而适时地替姜京佐泄欲：

“以前做过吗？”

“唔……嗯……”邱治谐红着脸轻轻点了点头。

“和谁做的？”

邱治谐不肯回答。

贝汯璘的手便揉上了邱治谐的臀：“回答我。”

“姜……姜京佐。”邱治谐颤声回答着，眼眶红得像兔子。

“舒服吗？”

“舒……舒服。”

姜京佐听着镜头那边的对话，想起了从前邱治谐在自己身下呻吟求饶的样子，克制不住地皱起了眉，手在自己粗大的下体上来回安抚。

贝汯璘看了一眼屏幕上的姜京佐，见他已难耐地自慰起来，微微一笑，拉着邱治谐让他侧身朝着镜头半跪下来。

“北北，我也会让你，很舒服。”

高茂桐的阴茎顶进林超泽的后穴里时，林超泽正在和李若天接吻。

李若天接吻的时候手也不安分，在林超泽的胸前摸索揉捏，让林超泽本就胀痛的乳尖愈发疼痛而酥麻。

高茂桐看着林超泽后穴沾染着黏腻的润滑液，翕动着像林超泽的另一张小嘴。他扶住自己粗长的下体，一点一点地缓缓插入进去。

“啊……嗯……”林超泽被突如其来的异物刺激得松开了李若天，双手支撑在床上，紧紧地抓着床单。

自从和高茂桐分手以来林超泽再没和别人做过，这次突然被这样刺激的入侵，他只觉得身体酸胀又满足。

但高茂桐插入了一半便停了下来。

林超泽觉得异常地空虚，他扭动着臀瓣想要让高茂桐再深入一点，高茂桐却伏在他的背上不肯再动。

“哥哥，求我。”

林超泽的眼角已经泛起了泪水，李若天低头轻轻将那些晶莹的泪珠吻去，又用肩膀给林超泽借力，让他不至于支撑不住而摔在床上。

“茂桐，操我，我求你……”

哪怕林超泽嘴里喊的不是李若天的名字，李若天仍觉得浑身的血液都奔涌起来，他发疯似的啄吻着林超泽的脸和唇。

高茂桐也一个顶胯将整根巨物都送进了林超泽紧致的后穴里。林超泽呜咽着一下下吮吸着那根熟悉的物体，高茂桐则一边顶弄一边寻找林超泽身体最深处的敏感点。

李若天终于放开了林超泽，喘着粗气看着林超泽被身后的高茂桐顶弄得又是哭喊又是呻吟。

下面硬得好痛，李若天皱着眉头想要自己解决。

林超泽拨开李若天的手，将脑袋埋在了李若天腿间。

好大，但是林超泽还是皱着眉努力吞咽了下去。

李若天急忙要将林超泽推开，林超泽却抬起头，红着眼尾看着李若天。

“没关系的，我舒服，你……也要舒服。”

话没说完，高茂桐又在林超泽的后穴里深深地插入进去，林超泽腰身一软，从喉咙里又挤出一声呻吟。

林超泽又埋头将李若天的巨物含进了嘴里，这次李若天没有再拒绝，他看出来了，林超泽喜欢被这样粗暴地对待。

就像他现在正在被高茂桐暴戾地侵犯一样。

李若天揉了揉林超泽的头发，将他的脑袋整个朝自己的阴茎根部按去。

林超泽毫不犹豫地将巨物整个吞咽进口中，用舌尖一遍遍地抚弄着李若天的柱身。

李若天扶住了林超泽的肩，林超泽腾出一只手去摸自己和高茂桐交合的地方，泥泞一片。

他又摸了摸高茂桐的卵袋，反复按摩着高茂桐的阴茎根部与那两颗饱胀的睾丸。他知道高茂桐喜欢这样，他想让高茂桐更猛烈地蹂躏自己。

高茂桐心领神会，俯下身一边揉弄着林超泽胸前的乳尖，一边更深地插送进去。

林超泽含着李若天的下体模糊不清地呻吟出来，高茂桐知道，是顶到那个让林超泽欲罢不能的地方了。

贝汯璘插入邱治谐的后庭时，邱治谐有一瞬间的失神。

明明知道身后的人不是姜京佐，他还是觉得这种感觉是那么熟悉，熟悉到他忍不住垂下头，感受着身后的人肆意的冲撞，嘴里却低声呢喃着姜京佐的名字。

“你看，我就说他不管被谁干，想的都是你。”

贝汯璘的脸躲藏在阴暗处，看不出表情。只是他语气里带着嘲讽，又狠狠顶弄了几下邱治谐发紧的穴道。

姜京佐不禁骂出了声：“你他娘的轻点儿。”

贝汯璘微笑着将下体从邱治谐发软的身体里抽了出来：

“你心疼了？可他看起来很舒服呢。”

确实很舒服，即便那个人不是姜京佐，邱治谐也不能否认他还是感受到了如潮水般的快感。甚至在贝汯璘抽出去的那一刻，他感觉到了无比难耐的空虚。

贝汯璘将邱治谐抱了起来，让他坐在了自己身上，掰开他的双腿，让他沾满液体的私处在镜头前暴露无遗。

邱治谐发出了一声轻声的呜咽，却被贝汯璘扭着脖子勉强接了个吻，连带那声呜咽也被强行吞了回去。

贝汯璘扶着邱治谐的腰，将自己的阳物重新没入邱治谐的后庭。

“啊……嗯……”邱治谐紧蹙着眉一迭声地呻吟，太深了，他从不知道看起来温温柔柔的贝汯璘原来这么狠心，舍得将整根阴茎一下全喂给自己狭窄的后穴。

偏偏他还舒服得不停地呻吟。

姜京佐看着邱治谐被汗水打湿的额发，也看着邱治谐挺立着下身，艰难地吞吐着贝汯璘的男根。他喉咙发紧，紧咬着唇。

贝汯璘听到姜京佐那边传来隐隐约约的呻吟，好像是林超泽的声音。

“那边也在玩这个？”贝汯璘挑了挑眉，更用力地顶进邱治谐的身体里。

“嗯。”姜京佐点了点头，嘴里含糊不清地冷哼了一声，“也是三个人。”

贝汯璘闻言，咬上了邱治谐的耳垂：“宝贝，你听队长叫得多大声，你要是叫得比他更大声，我就奖励你。”

说着便将邱治谐的臀部拖了起来，只剩下半根阴茎还留在他体内。

邱治谐被这不上不下的感觉弄得呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，眼角的泪水晕染出眼尾愈发撩人的一抹红。

“你不许叫他宝贝。”姜京佐受不了邱治谐这样委屈，尽管他现在也恨不得像贝汯璘那样狠狠地惩戒邱治谐。

“有什么关系呢？”贝汯璘吻着邱治谐的脊背和脖颈，吻得他浑身战栗，“他是你的邱治谐，也是我的宝贝。”

“呜……操我，贝汯璘，操我……”邱治谐再也忍受不了这样的挑逗，放弃了尊严向贝汯璘哀求。

姜京佐瞪大了眼睛，看着邱治谐糊满泪水和情欲的脸，勃起的阳物竟然射出了一点精水。

贝汯璘勾起唇角，笑着亲吻邱治谐的耳垂，眼睛却看向镜头那边的姜京佐：

“你看，明明你也很喜欢他被这样欺负。”

“他是我们的宝贝。”

林超泽被高茂桐顶得舒服得不行，身体里那块软肉被高茂桐微微翘起的顶端一次次碾压。李若天实在想听林超泽的呻吟，便将他的嘴从自己两腿间解放出来。

林超泽很知恩图报地换成用手替李若天泄欲。

分明是被高茂桐干爽了的林超泽却朝着李若天献媚，呻吟声断断续续地在空气里碎成音符，高茂桐扶着林超泽纤细的腰，不管不顾地狠命向里突进。

这是他爱的哥哥，他恨不得把林超泽整个揉进自己的身体里。

李若天喘着粗气揉着林超泽的发丝，林超泽手上不停，还顺便抬头朝李若天乖巧地眨着眼：

“若天，舒服吗？”

当然舒服，舒服得李若天差点射在林超泽脸上。

高茂桐不开心林超泽忽视了自己，索性将林超泽整个抱起，让他坐在了自己怀里。

林超泽的双腿不得不被掰开，他和高茂桐的交合之处正对着李若天。林超泽顾不得羞耻，伸出手摸着污浊不堪的交媾处，哭着喊着求高茂桐给他更多：

“茂桐……我要，给我……呜……”

“说爱我，我就给你。”高茂桐咬着林超泽柔嫩的肩，九浅一深地捣弄着林超泽的后庭。

“爱你……我爱你……”林超泽像只求爱的小狗，不仅无条件地满足了高茂桐的要求，还回过头去献上自己的吻。

高茂桐咬住林超泽的唇，将自己的阳物深深地扎进林超泽暖而窄小的身体里。

“哥哥，我也爱你。”

等林超泽舒服地重新回过头来任由高茂桐操干的时候，李若天已经坐在了林超泽面前。林超泽自然而然地将胳膊搭上了李若天的肩，也给了他一个绵长的吻。

李若天的手抚上林超泽前面的花茎，用自己硬粗的巨物去磨蹭林超泽同样敏感的柱身。

“唔……哈嗯……”异样的快感刺激得林超泽绷紧了身体，李若天埋头咬啮着林超泽胸前的乳尖，继续上下顶着胯部，用自己的下身去摩擦林超泽的下体。

“受不了了，啊……呜……”也说不清是前面的刺激还是后庭的刺激让林超泽承受不住，林超泽后仰着脖颈哀求出声。

高茂桐加快了抽动的速度，一次比一次猛烈地冲撞着林超泽娇嫩的穴。

李若天也更加快速地摩擦着自己和林超泽的下身，甚至还用手抚弄着林超泽阴茎的根部。

林超泽的前端和后端同时到达了极致。他张着嘴，想发出声音却什么也喊不出来。他觉得自己要被身前身后过于强烈的快感撕碎了。

前面的阴茎喷射着白色的精液，李若天低吼着将自己的精水也淋在了林超泽的下体上。当李若天站起身的时候，林超泽主动替李若天将阳物上剩下的液体全都吮吸干净。

后面的蜜穴更是被高茂桐灌得满满的，高茂桐满是汗水的额头紧紧地贴着林超泽的背。林超泽的后穴止不住地收缩着，一股一股的浊液从他的后庭里流泻出来。

林超泽上半身被李若天搂抱着，下半身的身体里还夹着高茂桐半软的阴茎，就那样昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

邱治谐被贝汯璘操弄得几近失声，姜京佐在屏幕的那一端一边看着他淫靡的模样一边自慰。邱治谐感到姜京佐灼热的目光在自己身上烧，于是他全身都染上了情欲的红。

贝汯璘早已将邱治谐手上的皮带解开，邱治谐主动揉捏着自己胸前的乳尖。贝汯璘一边继续干着怀里的宝贝，一边朝姜京佐挑衅：

“想不到吧？你的北北有这么放荡的一面。”

姜京佐没有吭声，他拼命忍住才没有在贝汯璘之前就缴械投降，但脸上的情欲却被邱治谐尽收眼底。

邱治谐喜欢看姜京佐发情的样子，带着一点忍耐的苦涩，更多的是让他着迷的荷尔蒙的魅力。

邱治谐感到自己的前端即将释放出来。

贝汯璘及时地摁住了邱治谐即将喷出精水的顶端。

“啊……”高潮被生生截断的痛苦让邱治谐惊叫出声，继而是接连不断的哭喊和求饶。

“贝汯璘，让我射……求求你，我想射……”邱治谐的啜泣渐渐变成了哀哀的哭声。

泪水从眼角不受控制地滑落，邱治谐觉得全身都像有蚂蚁在咬。太难受了，他好想在姜京佐亵渎的眼神中释放出来。

“不许射。”这次居然是姜京佐发话了，他看着邱治谐的眼神像是下一秒就要将他撕碎，“让我舒服之前，不许射。”

邱治谐立刻乖顺地止住了哭声，即便泪水还是蓄满了眼眶。他用舌尖舔掉了嘴角的泪，自觉地摇摆着臀部迎合贝汯璘的深入。

只要是姜京佐的命令，邱治谐便会乖乖遵守。

即便不在身旁也能远程控制邱治谐，这让姜京佐产生了极大的满足感。他故意站起了身，让邱治谐更加完整地看见了自己满是青筋的巨物。

“北北，想吃吗？”

“想。”邱治谐张着嘴，眼神迷离地看着姜京佐，一丝涎水从嘴角无意识地滴落。

“操。”姜京佐忍不住骂出了声，自渎的手也加快了节奏。

贝汯璘也默契地加速蹂躏着怀里已经神志不清的邱治谐。邱治谐因为前端被束缚，分外地温顺而主动，后庭紧紧地绞着异物不放，嘴里的呻吟哀婉得像啼血的杜鹃。

“姜京佐，你真该试试，我的小宝贝吃我可吃得真紧。”即便快要高潮了贝汯璘也仍然嘴硬，话没说完就一个挺身射在了邱治谐身体里。

液体涌入身体的刺激让邱治谐惊呼出声，贝汯璘松开了一直抵住邱治谐顶端的手。

“哈啊……”邱治谐的后穴在快感中不停吞咽着精水，前端终于解除的束缚让他忍不住哭喊出声。

眼泪朦胧了邱治谐的双眼，他感到自己的阴茎也在毫无意识地不断向外射精。白浊的液体滴了一地。继而他听到姜京佐一声低吼，屏幕上便沾满了黏腻的浊液。

贝汯璘本想伸手去挂断视频，哪想邱治谐哭着去拦住他的手，硬是不愿意。

镜头那边的姜京佐擦干净了镜头，看着邱治谐像个孩子般任性的模样，轻轻叹了口气，朝对面的贝汯璘说：“我陪他睡吧。”

贝汯璘摇了摇头，从邱治谐身后搂住了已经昏昏欲睡的邱治谐。姜京佐微笑着隔着屏幕，轻轻吻了吻邱治谐垂着刘海的额头。


End file.
